


The internet and why we need it, by Sam and Dean

by MurielJones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Sam tries to explain to Dean why net-neutrality is so important they should go protest in the streets...and Dean gives in.





	The internet and why we need it, by Sam and Dean

Sam walks into the library, dejected, tired and needing whiskey and knowledge preferably in that order.  Who said drinking was just Dean’s thing anymore.  Dean held back, angry Sam didn’t work out for him, angry Sam always wondering where Cas is, wondering if Mom is still out there, pushing, pushing, pushing to find Jack…and first there was the budget and now the internet thing. 

Dean knows the story, because Sam had said it so many times and in so many ways, that without the net-neutrality there will be no merry Christmas to you. 

“You want us to what?”  Because seriously Sam?  Dean is in the kitchen and Sam is in the library and Dean thinks he must have heard wrong; or possibly Sam is very very drunk, because drinking before noon isn’t just Dean’s thing anymore, because Sam couldn’t think they were possibly going to get in baby, and drive into town, tomorrow, that would be Decemeber 7th, and sure, Sam, Dean would love to help check where their local Verizon store is, and check with moveon.org or maybe ‘indivisible’ where and what time their nearest protest might be;  and yes, of course Dean had already called Chairman Pai (he sort of had because he was fairly sure Sam had called the venerable chairperson of the FCC in his name), and wasn’t Sam just last week bitching about the budget? And weren’t they meant to go and stand in the street about that?  But pie would be good.

“Dean...”  Sam is suddenly behind him, and Dean wishes for the hundredth time that he had done a better job teaching Sam a touch more about personal space, “This isn’t just about research, and providers being able to make the internet like cable so we have to pay extra to see what we want not just what they choose, and for all we know…”  Sam is ranting by now, “they could cut us off from accessing universities, they could essentially censor us.” 

Sam hands the whiskey he had brought for Dean over:  “It gets worse.”

Dean downs the whisky and looks skeptical, they have lost the most dangerous, rather immature and emotionally insecure being in the world, as well as Jack, their mother is missing in some sort of a parallel universe apocalypse, worse?  Sam can make this all worse?

“They could make ‘Busty Asian Beauties’ pay per view.”

The following morning finds Sam and Dean in town, wondering if even Jack can fix this one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do love Cas, and I'm sorry he wasn't around for the internet conversation, I think he would see it as some human version of angel radio. And I wrote this super-quick, so please excuse any grammatical disasters that may have taken residence.


End file.
